


Literature

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Flynn is out of books to read and can't sleep, so he goes make himself a drink.





	Literature

It’s the sound of steps bothering the quiet of night that made her look up from the kindle. Flynn was making his way to the kitchen area.  
Lucy checked what time it was. Almost one in the morning.  
“Sleepless?” the question came from him, much to her surprise. The historian sat up on the couch, glanced over to where he was.  
“Yes,” she said. “I was reading, though. I know I shouldn’t use technology if I want to get any sleep, but…” she rubbed her eyes before getting up and walking to him.  
“Would you like some chocolate?” Garcia offered.  
“I would, yes, thank you”  
“I was meaning to ask: is the journal with you?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“I’m out of books”  
“Okay, but you already read it”  
He smiled. “You’re a good storyteller” Garcia handed her a mug.  
“Thank you,” she said “I do have it, it’s on the Lifeboat, but I might have a book or two if you’d like to try them”  
“Agent Christopher keeping you happy with books?”  
Lucy gave him a small smile.  
“She did hand me a kindle, guess it should keep me entertained, which it does, but I like to hold my books”  
“Bookworm” he smirked.  
“She’ll get you some if you ask her”  
“After a moment of consideration, you mean”  
“Well, she does prefer to reward good behavior”  
A couple of playful smiles and Lucy took a sip of her chocolate.  
“I don’t think asking now would be interesting, though. I mean with our current location compromised” he commented.  
Lucy shifter a little. “At least, we’ll be out of this fish can” her arms crossed on her chest.  
Flynn gave the couch a look, he was aware of just how ‘comfortable’ it was. He knew why Lucy was doing it, even if they now had space. She wanted to give Jiya space to try to heal, and Wyatt… Well, that was another complication of its own.  
Garcia would have to have a talk with the soldier about the extra bed. Hopefully, Lucy would be more important to the man than whatever jealousy could be there.  
“So, where are your books?” he asked.  
“In Jiya’s room, I--”  
“Don’t worry, let’s leave it for tomorrow” he intervened.  
“Well, would you like the journal, then?”  
“Sure”  
“Wait here”  
Flynn did wait.  
He considered just how to get her to agree to take his bed. Sleep wouldn’t come easy for him anyway. She could lay on a proper bed while he read, his chair could be better to sleep in than that cold couch.  
He was certain this wouldn’t last, Christopher would find them someplace else, now that Jessica knew where to find them. Meanwhile, he would try to get Lucy a proper bed to sleep in. After all, he needed his partner well rested for the missions.  
Flynn smiled watching her return, journal in hand.


End file.
